


Feast fit for a King

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I am clever, M/M, Rimming, Throne Sex, lots of fun, see what I did there in the title?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Thorin rimming Bilbo until he is whimpering.</p><p>WIth added Throne Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast fit for a King

Thorin pressed a hand between his hobbit's shoulders, pushing his face against the back of the throne and hauling his ass into the air. The king himself stood behind Bilbo, peppering sharp bites across the halfling's shoulders and down his spine until he dipped his tongue between the burglar's cheeks in a firm swipe along his opening.

Bilbo yelped, hands white on the arms of the great throne, and sobbed with his head turned into his arm. "Thorin!" He whimpered, trying to keep from bucking back. This was not a common practice in the Shire, and while a part of him wanted to protest that it was dirty and morally ambiguous, another swipe of the tongue, a rough kiss to his winking hole, turned the protest into another sob. He spread his legs eagerly and whimpered, hips humping forward to fuck the air between him and the throne.

Thorin chuckled against Bilbo's flesh, sucking at the hobbit's hole before plunging his tongue inside and fucking him with the wet muscle, mimicking what he longed to do with his cock, already straining against the laces of his breeches.

Bilbo very nearly screamed as the king's tongue fluttered and darted inside him, hips canting in quick and jerky movements until Thorin's hands on his hips stilled the motion, and then Thorin's tongue was prying him open and sucking and Bilbo was keening, painting the throne with his seed as he came, untouched, on his king's mouth.

Thorin sat back on his haunches with a throaty chuckle, lazily palming his cock through his pants as his hobbit slumped over the side of the throne, boneless and whimpering and somewhat scandalized. The king decided he very much liked that look on the hobbit's face, and vowed to put it there as many times as he was able.


End file.
